


总裁死也不会说的小秘密之深夜直播

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言
Genre: M/M, 恋与 - Freeform, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 总裁喜欢搞色♂情直播某色情直播纪实以及被发现了的结果





	总裁死也不会说的小秘密之深夜直播

**Author's Note:**

> 我果然不大擅长写言语play……

凌晨一点半，李泽言回到了自己的家。

在四十多层高楼上的家。

透过全景落地窗看着寂静的夜幕，李泽言觉得这里和公司没有什么两样。

现在的时间，就完全属于他了，真正的他了。

李泽言打开了他的隐私电脑，在等待开机的短短几分钟里去洗手间洗了把脸，让冰冷的水流刺激着自己的神经，好略微熄灭一下自己内心的渴望。

他熟练的站到了办公桌前，把身后落地窗的窗帘拉下，调整好了电脑的角度，让自己除了头所有的身体入了镜。

然后，打开了视频直播窗口。

一瞬间涌入的观众数量让人不禁怀疑现在到底是不是午夜时分，而是什么黄金八点档之类的时间。

李泽言的脑海里突然冒出了这种无厘头的想法。

在满屏幕诸如“穿了一天的西装是不是骚穴更痒了”“快脱衣服！！！”之类的弹幕中，摸上了自己的领带，狠狠地一扯，原本端正的领带就脱落了下来，并在脖子上留下了一到鲜明的红痕，让自己的锁骨露了出来。他把领带一圈圈的缠上了自己的上半张脸，给自己的眼睛留出了一个缝隙，动作熟练的可怕，显然已经进行过无数次了。

屏幕上的弹幕更加过分了。

“想要舔舐你的锁骨”

李泽言眯着眼睛看着屏幕上的话，从这个角度他们看不到他的脸，他却可以看到一切。

他修长的手指轻轻拂过了自己的喉结，那里还沾着些许从洗手间里带出来的水珠。之后慢慢的划过自己的白衬衫，流下一道明显的湿痕，那道湿痕还经过了他的凸起。

他的两只手交替着抚摸自己的上半身，慢慢下移。顺便把他的衬衫扣子撑开了，莹白的肌肤有着鲜明的八块腹肌。

“肌肉荡妇”

他把自己裤子慢慢解开，没有毛的jiba也缓缓的从黑色四角内裤边缘探出头来。

李泽言一边扭动着自己的腰，一边让裤子顺着力道滑下来。他把腿跨在了屏幕前，让所有人都看到他莹白的大腿和——本来应该的粉红的小穴。

为什么是本来呢？因为那里已经被一个黑色的手柄占满了。李泽言把自己的衬衫下摆抓了起来叼在了自己的嘴里，用另外一只手按住那个手柄开始了抽插。

“唔……啊……”直播间里响起了男人低沉隐忍的呻吟。带着耳机的金发少年看了双窗口，把眼睛聚集在了左上角直播网站里那个一张一合的小穴上，他看着那个大的超出常理的假阴茎幻想着是自己在那里抽送。他确实也有幻想的本钱，粉红的硕大jiba竟是和视频里的假阴茎差不多的大小。

他解开拉链释放出来的硕大阴茎因为视频里被一张一合带出来的粘液和蠕动着的粉红嫩肉上下弹动了一下，可是他却没有理睬反而加快了手上的动作。

少年身后的阴影里隐隐约约还有数个人影。挑眉眯眼靠在墙面的男人，躲躲闪闪脸颊通红的男人，悠哉游哉还有闲心转着手中的钥匙扣的男人，还有白发白眉微微垂下眼的男人，他们唯一的共同点可能都是盯着各自手里屏幕直播了吧。

在这个城市的其他角落，还有无数人也和他一样，看着这个直播的主人公，可惜他们连拥有视频里的他的资格都快没有了。

李泽言感觉到自己的口涎越来越多，把他咬着的下摆都弄湿了，他感觉时间差不多了。

再次调整了视频角度，趴了下去，让自己的整个身体45度角的对着屏幕，这样在观众们眼睛中的就是他大部分的臀部，还有鲜明的腹肌了……仔细看甚至能看到胸前的那个小红点。

男人把手摸向了柜子，从里面拿出了一个像是遥控器的东西，然后观众们眼睁睁的看着他调到了最大档。

于是嗡嗡的声音变的十分明显。

“呃……”屏幕里的男人也明显的抽搐了一下。

然后他猛烈的摆动着自己的臀部，还像是被操弄一样晃动起了自己腰。

哦应该不是说像，而是就是。

男人就是被假阳具给操弄着啊。

可以清晰地看见他腹部的肌肉线条鼓起落下，精壮的肌肉上缓缓划过几道汗水。而胸上的红缨也被刺激的立了起来，粉嫩的乳头四周是一圈被汗水或是别的什么东西流淌而过时激起的小疙瘩。

李泽言并不满足于此，他从地上缓缓的爬了起来，把身子正对着摄像头，电脑屏幕幽幽的白光刺的他隔着领带的眼睛也微微流出了泪水，也可能仅仅是因为承受了太多的刺激。

他把屏幕慢慢往下压，对准了他的下半身。双手覆盖上了自己的胸前，那个从刚才起就不断有人疯狂在电脑前面打字说着想要狠狠捏噬咬的乳头，正如他所回想起来的那些弹幕所说，转着圈的揉弄碾压，让它们塌下又立起。

但是又不让电脑前的那些观众们看见，他们所能看到的只是不断摆动的腰肢和他那个缓缓流出粘液而且液体拉成了丝落到地板上的下肢。哦，还有明显在不断活动的双手和压抑隐忍的喘息声。

呵，这个该算是他为数不多的恶趣味。知道别人渴望着什么却不给他们得到的恶趣味，会让他有更为异常刺激的兴奋感。

可惜这次的他失算了。

他体内的硕大假阳具不知道为什么，猛地旋转出一排尖刺，随着最大幅度的振动在他的肠道里狠狠的搅动着，就算是玩弄自己了很久的总裁大人也承受不住的刺激感。

他的两个指尖因为这刺激直接陷入乳头中，而这种尖锐的痛感也在第一时间传入了他的大脑神经末梢，和肠道的快感杂糅在一起，迸发出了奇妙的火花。

那一瞬间，李泽言感觉自己的脑海中升起来了前所未有的烟花，他感觉到自己的意识上升到天空和下降到深海之间起伏，然后，丧失了对自己身体的掌控力。直到——

“砰”的一声，他的膝盖狠狠地砸到了地板上，两只手也猛地打到了身体两侧，顺着力道垂落在了他的脚边。

这个时候“观众们”所看到的就不止这些了，他们视角里的男人，跪坐在地上仰着头的男人头上交叉的领带结滑落了下来，软软的半掉不掉搭在了他有些莹白的上半身，露出了分不清是被泪水还是汗水甚至是涎水糊了满脸的脸。

李泽言知道他完了，所有人都要知道华锐的总裁是个淫荡的会在半夜下班回家开色情直播的贱货了，或许明天还会登上微博头条。但是这个可怕的想法仅仅被他放在了脑海的角落，估计一段时间之后才来得及更深入的想着这个可怕的事实。

现在的他瘫软的坐在地上，直愣愣的眼睛没有丝毫焦距的看着天花板上的水晶吊灯，身体时不时的抽搐着，迎接着过于长久和刺激的高潮……

总裁死也不会说的秘密，可是他快爽死了不小心说出来又该怎么办呢？

不用担心！因为他未来优秀的攻们在今天直播之前终于同时发现了他的双重身份，并且感觉一个一个去攻略难度太大所以聚集在了一起密谋搞他！已经完成了屏蔽他人信号强制退出直播的操作！从此以后总裁大人就可以是专属于他们的小荡妇啦！


End file.
